Tell the tale that needs to be told
by PRIVATE
Summary: When working only by the light and warmth of your computer's monitor, you start to think strange thoughts. A proper summary is inside. May the estranged enjoy this one.


Warning to all those who are about to read the following text. The story below is a one sided-yaoi. If you happen to be the type who considers himself a redneck-wait nevermind-I forget that this is very much a final fantasy game fanfiction (fartoomanyF's). Allow me to rearticulate--If you are disgusted by the thought of anything that may(andyoufearwill) change the way you look at another man, then do not permit your eyes to stray further. Leave now. Otherwords for those who have managed to stay, I believe this yaoi story to be started off as your average supernatural fic. Another forewarning. CECIL NO GAY. He's just that awesomely a friend.

Thank you, and many hopes my first stab at the FF fics will be fairly alright.

The sunset was quite lovely.His body could no longer go on and probably for the only time after he pledged loyalty and received the title of dark knight did the true weight of the armor become evident. Cecil stopped walking. He surveyed the vast plain that was dwarfed by the mountain's tremoundous shadow. The very cool yet gentle wind rippled the grass in an almost blatant display of what life had to offer. This was very much soothing and intesified the weight of the armor by ten fold.

With every gail of wind, the weaker the dark knights will to stand grew.

"Kain," The said dragoon turned to his trusted companion. "Does this not look to you for a suitable place to rest?"

Kain looked around and inspected the place to fine detail. "Ah, Cecil Harvey, dark knight of Baron, longs for a well-deserved respite after a mere battle with fifteen sandworms, four desert imps and the occaisonal rampant-food-stealing-chocobo?" Using his beloved and familiar partisan, he tapped the ground underneath him three times before plopping him self onto a particular fluff of grass. "But alas, I tire myself. Very well then--Let us set up lodgings."

* * *

The tent was set up, the campfire was crackling, the beds were set and the band of indigo was visible on the horizon, and yet, neither one was actually sleeping, nor feeling any sign of it. A drastic change of their opinions from a minute ago. Although, they very much had reason too, Cecil and Kain would sleep freely with armor in the wilderness even though they very much could if they wanted too. Neither one of them had even attempted to take off their helmet.

Cecil stared intently at the fire. He knew that his body needed the rest but could not manage to be sleepy. Kain on the other hand was pacing. It was very easy to look at Kain and wonder why he was doing that, but he respected every man's right to privacy and just cotinued to stare at the fire.

Kain paced about two more times before stopping to look at Cecil. "I think I should go for a walk." He grabbed his spear and turned to walk away for no where specific.

"Marvelous..." Cecil voice oozed with the intent to sleep. "I think I will be joining you. Perhaps then I could gain weariness..."

Although his back was turned to him, Kain's facial twitch was ever so evident. He sighed, turned around and sat down once more. "No--I don't think I shall walk... The sunset sky is truly beautiful. I think I'll just watch it from here..." Cecil merely stared at the fire and managed to keep his armored head balanced on his hand. Quite a feat to those who know how heavy a good helmet could be.

* * *

As the night grew near, Cecil began to actually notice the changes in Kain's behavior.

Kain would pace around very quickly and then say he wanted a nice stroll and when Cecil would say he would come with, Kain would usually shut up, pace some more and then attempt to get away once more. Personally, Cecil really didn't want to go with him after the third time but it was an interesting thing and possibility that his friend had a secret.

"I'll be back-"

There was not even an attempt to ask.

"Alrighty then, I'll go wi-"

"NO! _JUST PLEASE NO!_" Fustration filled him causing him to scream. And then his face sunk. Kain realized what he had done. If he had just managed to keep asking to leave, he wouldn't give a reason to actually be questioned and did Cecil ever take advantage of this.

"Please tell me," Cecil got up. ", why is it that you want to leave so badly?"

"Cecil, please..."

"We're best of friends Kain," The dark knight took a few steps forward, just barely stopping to get face-to-face with his friend. "I believe I deserve an explaination."

The dragoon's eyes spoke for him. Kain had the look of a cornered animal. He stood there for a moment before attempting to flee. Although his legs could leap far into the sky and run with the speed of Hermes himself, Cecil did not have to chase Kain for long when he finally pinned his arms back. Kain struggled as if death was coming for his soul. Kicking, writhing and screaming like no tomorrow, it was a wonder how Cecil managed to keep a grip. "Alright now--Enough's enough! What is so damn important-_the hell!"_ He was certain he had the dumbest expression of shock on his face but when he suddenly felt his hold on Kain loosen, he relinquished it and let his fairly tear-stained friend fall to the ground. There was very little way to describe what had happened but it had felt like a had broke his arm and the armor, which was built accostumed for his the way his body moved, had slipped.

Kain screamed, rolled around in pain, and suddenly he wasn't there anymore. Despite how many things in his mind that were going crazy by all that has happened in a small amount of time, Cecil was able to focus on the green-blue armor puddled there.

But then there was movement.

At first the breast plate would quiver from with in but then it moved up to the helmet. What was inside shook off the helmet allowing Cecil to look at the wolf within. As if in trance, Cecil looked up to see the full moon in all of its glory. He always did love the moon. Even as a child, he had been in awe of it, and if you looked closely at him in the moon's light, you could have sworn he glowed.

But all recollection aside, the wolfen thing struggled to get freedom from the armor but with every attempt, it would just plop to the ground underneath the weight and tangled in the chain mail. It was a pitiful sight really. Cecil walked over to it. "My God..." He knelt down to it and stared. It snarled and tried to bite the hand that was going to pull it from the armor but just wound up getting cought in the armor even worse. "Kain's a werewolf..." The wolf did not struggle while Cecil deftly untied the knots in the chain mail. The wolf stared at him after it was free. Cecil looked into its eyes in return.

And then it ran.

Cecil could only watch as it sprinted towards the mountain.

* * *

The wolf had stopped to take refuge behind a rock. The wimpers that escaped from its throats sound very much like a man's sobs. Kain was not human anymore. Once bitten, you would stay as a wolf. One of his paws had blood blossiming profusely from a sharp rock he had stepped on. Perhaps if he had stopped ealier it wouldn't had been as bad but no, Kain could not let Cecil see him as this thing he was.

He nursed the wound as best he could. He heard from a traveler from years gone by that dogs licks had healing powers and that he had survived when his adoptive wolf pack had found him as a child. Kain had expected him to very much like the taste of blood due his monsterous transformation, but the blood still tasted like blood. Salty and bitter. But it seemed that the traveler's words were true. The bleeding had stopped by getting rid of the blood stuck in his fur, he could've avoided a horrible infection that way.

And that's when he heard it.

He heard someone calling his name. It wasn't truly _his_ name anymore but more to the Dragoon of Baron. None the less, he saw someone holding a torch calling for him. No--He couldn't be seen. Not like this. But running would rustle the grass. His injured paw would hinder him anyway. He could only curl up into a ball as his only hope of elusion.

But no, out of the corner of his eyes, the dark knight must have seen movement for he turned to see the rock of which the wolf was under. Kain gave up. He didn't limp away as he wanted to but rather had undone the ball he was in, causing more movement, and let Cecil come this way to find him. Against all the feelings that was still going on his mind, he wanted to be found and possibly, see his friend for what he was before having to think as him as another human he must avoid. Above all, he was lonely and needed someone to console him.

"Kain? Kain!" The knight ran towards him. Kain relished this moment in his head for something that felt familiar with his new sudden addition of a quadripedal form. Cecil dropped the torch behind him as he continued to run. His best friend is truly a friend indeed. Memories, oh the memories that flooded back in his mind. Times of when they were children--training--and receiving their respected weapons but this was interrupted when Cecil knelt to ground in front of him. The height differences, although they were expected from the transformation, was great. When he was human, Kain and Cecil stood at nearly the same size.

"Oh God, Kain, what has happened to you?" Cecil put his hand on where Kain's shoulders would be at and just gently stroked his matted, brown fur. The pent-up sorrow in Kain was released in the form of the wimpering-sobs from earlier. Being the only one with arms, Cecil hugged the crying wolf tightly and then had an interesting thought. Perhaps some dogs were actually werewolves. Perhaps they all were.

"Come, let's go back to the tent and fix your wound." Cecil picked up Kain much to his protest of cries and carried him off.

* * *

The damaged paw was tied up thouroughly with some of the spare bandages given by Rosa. Cecil seriously regretted not bringing much cures along with him. Everybody needed sleep now. So much had occured with in the last hour, it was exhausting.

Cecil layed on the mess of fabric that could only be passed off as a bed in the wilderness and worried for the sake of Kain of whether there was anything that could be done. He could think of none. An odd, low feeling was stuck in his gut. Cecil feared that as time went on, he would no longer treat his best friend for who he was as instead that of a dog. Kain was still human on the inside, oh God, it just barely reached into his thick skull of what horrors Kain was thinking and feeling. Surely Kain had fathomed the possibily that he lose all his rights as a human many times before and probably still replaying that feared thought in his head right now.

He looked to the balled-up-wolf to see if he could tell what thoughts were ocurring. Kain must've felt his stare for he stood up and changed his position. Not much facial expressions could be interpreted by looking at the back of a dog.

"Come now, Kain. Do not sleep on the ground like an animal. Rest in the tent with me."

An ear twitched.

But he did as told. He walked passed Cecil's head on the way to the bed on and simply layed on it. No attempt to get comfortable. Although he was not the one who had his life destroyed, Cecil felt like crying along with Kain's wimpers. He could take it no longer;He must do _something_. Cecil got a blanket and tucked the wolf in. The cries stopped and at last, sleep could be obtained.

* * *

Cecil turned over in his bed. He turned over again. Then he threw the blanket off in discomfort. "How could fabric be this irritating!" He groggily got up and walked out straight for the camp fire to extinguish it from the night before. In his morning haze, Cecil did not notice the empty bed nest to him. It really would've made what he saw next less of a shock.

He saw the armor no longer pooled on the ground. It was fleshed out with the very human Kain laying face down. Forgetting completely about the fire, Cecil ran over to his side. "Kain! Kain! Can you hear me!" The dragoon roused somewhat. Cecil flipped him over and lifted him. "Kain..."

Kain's eyes fluttered then opened slowly. His friend cradled him and was crying. Apparantly he had seen the empty vial strewn across the camp ground. None of them knew how to preform white magic and Rosa was still in training. If one of them were to be horribly injured with no cures on hand, then the poison would be drunk. Also, it was good to coat the tips of their weapons with but different story. Cecil was very different looking from other people. Kain remembered when he was young and meeting him for the first time, he was kind of _afraid_ of him. His white hair sounded very much like that of the evil sorcerors he heard in ghost stories. Looking into Cecil visibly worried eyes, he felt horrible that it had to come to this. But was there really an different choice?

"Cecil, believe me... This was the only choice. "

"N-no, don't say that... Why did you do this...?" For a dark knight, he certainly was not acting that way. But as said before, it _was_ only an act. He was beloved by all who knew him for his true self. But rarely did he show anybody this fact.

"The curse, Cecil, the curse... I am dying dignified as a man than the beast previously." Kain's eyes were glazed and dull as the life ebbed from him. His voice was filled with great sorrow and ghostlike . "Oh the great sins I have done, Cecil. And yet--they are not why the curse came to me;why I have received the mark of the wolf. This great armor is too deserving for someone of the likes me, but it was in my father's wishes that I may die in it."

Kain managed to push himself off of Cecil sit somewhere near the fire. "My time is near. I am... cold." He looked to the still sobbing Cecil and motioned for him to sit near him. "Stop your crying you worry-wort you!" Kain exuberance was full strength unexpectedly as his life force trickled down. He decided not to lay back and die just yet. There was still too much to do before he could atone his sins in the afterlife. He would let Death hath not thy right to gloat. "Let me tell you everything, Cecil. You shall no longer feel the urge to ponder for whatever I have done in the past. It will cleanse my guilty conscious. What-? No, I'm not delirious, man! This brings me to my first point: learn to luagh. For someone so serious as the likes of you, you may not find anything that would be funny but I am thinking of the time when you fell into the fish pond and never dared attempt to feed them again. Truly humorous."

Cecil was still sad, although no more tears. Kain felt his life fade and decided to get along with his some of his final words. "Think back to the times of childhood and let the memories wash over you. Good. Now remember that time when...?"

* * *

Time and time went by as Kain bared his life entire lifetime experiences along with thoughts and feelings that accompanied them in what seemed to be hours, but if that were so, then surely Kain would be dead by now.

Cecil had thought he knew his friend very well but only now did he get the true image of how he felt. Cecil never knew that he loathed carrots. Kain went over everything from childhood, the teen years, training, his deep personal past and beyond. Everytime that Cecil would interupt to ask a question, Kain would give a small smile and happily explain. "And that is," Kain took a breath of air. "the story of my life. I have no regrets now if I were to suddenly die right now, but nay, Life will make my death slow and painful." And then there was silence. Cecil had hoped that his friend would say something but Kain was deep in thought. So he decided to take this opportunity to say something that was bugging him.

"Midway through the conversation," Kain snapped out of thought and turned to face him. "after I had asked why you hesitated when speaking of Rosa..." Kain took a deep inhale of air too quickly and went into a coughing fit. Cecil outstretched a helping hand but Kain motioned him to go on. "...You said you would explain it at the end."

"And so I shall." As if not learning his lesson from the first time, he took in another deep inhale and did not make eye contact with Cecil but rather stared at the fire. "I... loved Rosa..."

"Yes... I did love her with all my heart. But no, it was not to be. Right before the meteor festival began, I walked to her room where I had hoped to attend along with her and say my true feelings but then..."

"Kain, I honestly had no idea..."

"...I heard two voices! One of course being Rosa and the other..." He closed his eyes. He didn't really want to finish, but Cecil knew the rest anyway. "Oh the anger I felt. The rage was tremendous. I very much wondered to myself why I didn't just beat you up right then and there. But... I kept from doing so by realizing that Rosa loved you, not I. Besides, I had never said my feelings to anybody, not even you. 'For the best' I said. Sufficing my wounded heart with rage was not the best idea against one who had no intent of wrongdoing. I simply cried until when I thought I stopped loving her, but even now, a part of me is still stuck on my bed, tear-stained and not willing to..." He choked very much on these last few words. "...Grow up."

Cecil did not speak. How could he say something to him?

"But now, that reminds me of why I received the curse anyway. I had a dream-" Kain's eye dulled he suddenly leaned back as his sense of equiliberium escaped him for second. "-where I had been bit by a wolf. A voice boomed and rung in my ears. 'At the fullest of the moon, your human form will be tooken from you. Such is your punishment for an act so vile.' I must admit--I deserved it." Cecil looked at Kain in shock of how he could speak so badly of himself. "Do you wish to know _what_ this horrible sin was?"

"Kain, why is it that you reprimand your self as so? From what I have heard, it seems that I should be the one-" All the while he was talking, and arm had deftly worked its way around Cecil's neck. The arm had quickly brought Cecil in for something so unexpected. Kain had pulled him in a long and deep kiss.

After recovering from the initial shock, Cecil had pushed Kain out from the kiss so hard that he lost his balance himself promptly landing on his rump. Oh so ungracefuly, as Kain stepped forword to try and explain himself, Cecil would scoot away.

"Cecil, I-"

_Scuttle scuttle scuttle_.

"Just please try to listen-!"

_Scuttle scuttle scuttle._

"Damnit Cecil-"

_Scuttle scuttle scut-thud!_

Cecil had backed his way into a tree. Kain tried to get close to him but he saw Cecil's hands on the hilt of the sword. Staring at Cecil's bared teeth, Kain was not surprised by the reaction. Many a nights had he wanted to pull a dagger on himself for this sick and twisted love and infatuation for another man. By telling his friend this horrible truth, he may have altered the way that he would be remembered. As someone to be hated--That their friendship was fake--As a ganymede and nothing more. But nay, not much could be done while Cecil was in this fearful state of his.

Kain walked away from the campsite and hoped that life and Cecil could remember him not badly nor of any particular good. Just as someone.

Many moments after he had left, Cecil released his clutch on the sword and sat there, in a loss of actions for what to do next.

* * *

Trudging along for some while now had tooken Kain past many interesting landmarks that layed upon the map given by King Baron. If not mistaken, the original reason they had set out to do was to retreive some blue, tiny dagger that was lodged in the snout of a very pissed and equally blue dragon. It was her majesty's birthday in a far off kingdom, and supposedly, the king did not want to be on the opposite side of them.

But was the fabled Dagger of the Seers really necessary?

Meaning no offense to her majesty in the Kingdom of Zaou, but Kain wondered what a queen would do with a dagger. One that was meant for _Seers_, not for those of royal blood. But none the less, they had done as ordered despite the fact that many knights, swords, travelers, and the occaisonal fortune hunter had fallen before them.

Finding that walking was very damn pointless, Kain stops, falls to the ground on his belly and lays there, accepting death as his escape. The earth felt very good under him although that he was still cladded in armor. It made plenty sense though, since that being a dragoon meant parting with the land under you for a more victory-prospectful position in the air. It was merely welcoming him back that's all. With the fresh scent of moist soil in his lungs along with morning dew, he took in the earth's warm, loving embrace.

The grass rustled behind.

If it was a child of a village he passed, he would tell him/her to go away. If it was a hungry animal, he would throw a stone at it. If it were a peasant looking for grains and berries for a meal-

It kneeled beside him.

If it were a certain dark knight, he would let him say what he wanted before he died. Knowing Cecil, if he didn't managed to say sorry before he died and was gone forever, he would _never_ forget it. He would drone on and on about it. The scenario would repeat in his mind over and over again until he died himself from a lack of thoughts that differed from how and what he should have done and sooner. He would simply starve to death since he would not stop thinking to feel hunger. Perhaps he would do this on purpose? To give up on life and apoligize in the next? So that's why Kain kicked his body into a simple motion to show that he was alive.

"Kain, I should've listened but-" The dragoon turned his head in the general direction of Cecil. He wasn't crying (thankgoodnessforthat) but had a looked of someone who struggled for the appropiate way to get his point out without sounding harsh and cruel. "-but-but could you've not told me--must you have done _that_--and what--_how long?_"

"...Huh?"

"How long have you...uhhhhhm..." He didn't want to say it up straight, may The Lord bestow his blessings on him, but he managed to articulate. "_been_ that way?"

"For many years, Dark Knight of Baron. To be exact, four years after I had given up on Rosa."

"Now then, you do realize that I _will never_ return those feelings for you, yes?"

"Goodness no! I wouldn't want those feelings returned, for you see, I am quite disgusted with myself. I am dieing, Cecil. I wanted to be truthful before death." As a consequence of standing by him during his moment of truth, calloused hands, a result of weilding a lance daily, meet to touch his face. Cecil tried very much not to show his great disgust for all of this as those rough hands stroked his cheek tentatively. Sometime when he was not looking nor paying attention, Kain must have removed his guantlets and that dragonesque helm. "Oh the many nights of when I have wanted to simply touch your skin..." The will to push him off, even at the risk of his premature death, was very strong. "I very much wanted to touch your hair..." Kain clutched him tightly. If he were to let death have his way with him right now, it would be alright now. He very much wanted this in his sick fantasies that he had no control over. The more he would try to scrape those kind of thoughts out, the more persistant they would be.

He breathed in.

The combination of leather, armor, and sweat was usually something that did not hold any other meaning for him other than to find a lake and bathe, but it was _extremely_ intoxicating. Cecil was grateful that Kain was too preoccupied on his scent to notice the twitching left eye.

The poison did its horror to Kain's body. Just moving a bit made his muscles feel like they were going to fall off the bone. Nestled in the lap of the one of whom he could call his lover freely, finally in irony of everything, life seemed to smile upon him. Heart and breath racing. Cecil felt very, in lack of a better word, embarassed. It started off as an observer may confuse with another twitch, but slowly Cecil raised his arm and forced against all to not pain-inducingly smack Kain in the back but rather slowly, and without the twitches, place his hand to trace along his spine in a somewhat confused attempt to do something besides twitch convulsively. Kain was startled by the already proclaimed-nonman lover but since he was dieing, he must've been trying to end his pain (therewasplentyofit) and lull him into his deep, deep sleep.

Taking in a huge breath inwards, he didn't mind when his heart stopped and let his lungs dangle pointlessly in the ribcage. It made listening to Cecil's own internal rythm more easier.

_Whap!_

Kain was alive? As if in retribution, Cecil was nearly toppled when Kain pushed and struggled to get into distance. The dead and decaying tissue the poison had created while in having its fun trip in his veins had emptied out into his eusophogus. Although some liquid managed to drip through his fingers, clapping his hands over his mouth sufficed for a little bit before he had to double over, letting the vile subtance leave him.

Cecil looked on. He felt like smiling now that he poured some of the cure powder into his fist and slapped it onto Kain's head. But since there was some fairly intense vomiting going around, it was very hard to show happines over initial disgust. Cure, in its powdered form, is a bit more potent than the drinkable form since it lacked water, hence more concentrated. Rosa had suggested that they bring _atleast_ two bottles of it since Cecil and Kain had let their pride come in front of them. Hell, they had even turned down the much stronger cure potions which had the consistancy of honey.

Fools they were.

Kain gasped in air heavily. Looking relieved for only a moment, he vomited once more. No, this was not going to be an easy trip.

* * *

"Why must you torment me so...?"

Cecil ignored the extra weight on his right shoulder.

"I have already made my peace. Allow for my eyes to glaze over and lay me by the side of the road. Possibly invite Rosa to bestow flowers..."

The mention of death reminded Cecil to pinch some of the remaininders of the first bottle on Kain's face. Spoken dragoon clamped his eyes shut and spat out a mouthful of the pink-tissue laden water. Vomiting on a whim was not very enjoyful. Cecil had to conserve the cures to last about two miles back to Baron where they could find Rosa and get some heal potions into Kain. They did not have much gil on hand. Things were not going right. Kain was starting to irritate him. Supporting him on his shoulder while also carrying the tent spread in his open arm was very tiring but on the bright side, Kain had put back his guantlets and helmet and used his spear as additional support meaning that there was less weight for Cecil to have carry on his own. Yay.

"Leave me be, dark knight..."

"_Look_," Cecil had spat that quite forcefully but something must have been said. "Be grateful that when you kissed me, I did not spit out the saliva that lingered in the back of my throat, _despite how cold and disgusting it was_, in your eye, and while in your confused stupor, grab my short blade and _stab you in the throat_." Yes, that was _extremely_ cruel to say even though that Cecil could not even bear to think such thoughts. But he did not want to take it back. He did not want to say he was sorry.

"I'm sorry... It is that merely that--" Kain grunted in frustration. He struggled for an appropiate word. Cecil had not expected him to take it _so lightly_. Of course he did not know Kain himself berated himself with these type of thoughts daily. "--_We're men, Cecil!_ This," He put the hand still carrying the lance to his heart. "is not the way that men should feel! I ask of ye simply to make your and mines life for the better! Now that I have revealed my disgusting secrets to you, we can not simply forget that it had happened!"

"_Why not, Kain? It has seemed before that secrets can be well kept."_ Cecil referred to the fact that even though Kain had been this way for years, life continued on. "Despite your constant tests of my patience, I shall _not_ give in to your cries for death. I _too_ love you but only as brothers, Kain. Abondoning you would not be in me."

Kain took a deep breath although he soon went into a coughing fit. "Nay, Cecil... It was lovely to hope... but you're not much of a dark knight are ye? Please, let us be silent. Your loyalty only makes you more attractive..."

Cecil was wide eyed.

Kain luaghed at first but then apoligized shortly after. "It was a joke, Cess (somewhat). Relax..."

* * *

"My Lord... What happened to you both!"

"It is nothing, Rosa. Please help Kain. The dragon poisoned him with a bite and he has managed to keep strong until now."

_Cough cough cough cough-slap!_

"Nononononono-notonthebed! Run to the door quickly!Nowait, Ihavethisbuckethereand, EW! It's leaking out between your fingers and-...You're going to have to clean that up..."

"I am very sorry, Rosa. But why didn't you get out of the way when I ran towards the door?"

"...I...require...a change of clothes... Pardon me gentlemen..."

Rosa walked away arkwardly as her wet robes sloshed. Meanwhile, Cecil grabbed a certain volume from a nearby bookshelf. He flipped to a certain page and motioned Kain to look.

_Of werewolves and the mystic wolven creatures: How to differitiate and defend yourself from them_

Kain and Cecil looked at each other at the same time. How convient that Rosa would still have this book even though she did not believe in the rumored creatures of the night.

_There are many magical wolven creatures that stalk and hunt humans to death but sometimes when they fail to completely kill their victim, the end result is a werewolf. Although there are many magic users that can transform into a wolf at will, the true werewolf has no control and will often stay close to ranches and farmlands, killing livestock and giving the true wolves a bad name. Contrary to popular belief, werewolves do not transform at the full moon and then once it has subsided, turn back to humans. The only way that could happen if it were a curse given by a wizard/witch._

_In order to return the werewolf into a human, few things can be done. One way would be to kill what bit you. By fashioning the hide into a belt, the human form can be obtained. The second way would to invite the werewolf, by christian name, into your home and offer them a meal and lodgings. Give them a proper place to rest and be certain to leave clothing lying around. Having spare garments around a room does not help in anyway with the process, it just helps after. (One does not like seeing a man naked)_

_Although he/she may not be a werewolf anymore, sometimes traces may be left behind; The co-author of this book and husband still had a patch of fur on his abdomen for example. Even if you were cursed and transform by the full moon, you may not see any differences with your body until after the spell has been lifted. Some recorded examples include having a tail, pointed ears, being to speak to animals, a strange physical effect with the full moon (twitching, unhuman strength, sleepiness), actually having wolven ears, sharp and very healthy teeth, healing abilities, etc._

_Additional spells could be used to get rid of this but if lucky, they will go away with time. Also they are immune to further wolf bites, mystical or not. Now then, on to the defense of mystical wolven creatures-_

Closing the book, Cecil looked at Kain. "I know this is personal but... Do you have a tail?"

Kain looked at him.

And then he was silent.

"It matters not. For I am cured! I thank ye Cecil for being a greater friend than I would've ever been in a situation like mine. And so now that the we have agreed not to speak of my secret feelings and anything concerning werewolves, may I get back to the main question of what we are going to do when we tell his majesty that we have failed to retreive a dagger for a present?"

"The king does not like kissing up to people. He is certain to understand that even though we succeeded to get the dagger, we have missed the queen's birthday entirely." Cecil showed the blue dagger. "I managed to ask politely. The dragon was just happy to get it free from his snout."

"So now what? Although I'm certain I know the answer, but what exactly comes next? So much has occured--" But then his eyes rolled up into the back of his skull. Collapsing onto the floor in a puddle of his own mouth foam, Kain went into convulsions.

"Kain? Kain! Kain, please stay awake--!"

All went silent.

The end.

* * *

I lack a better ending. If you have one, feel free to put it into your reveiw. If you're lucky, I might add a second chapter with your ending in it. But now, I must sleep. I pulled an all-nighter. I need sleep. Good night everybody. Or whatever the heck the time is...

Bytheway, I didn't want to write a sacharine-sweet ending. Hopefully you didn't want one either. I simply just cut-off to a point where Kain goes into a seizure. Maybe he gets better? Maybe he turns back into a wolf? Maybe he dies right then and there? Who knows? Only you can finish this one.

Love it--hate it--Me sleepy.


End file.
